Austin and Ally One Shots
by eleutheromania99
Summary: Austin and Ally one shots some are rated M. Rated M to be safe most stories are fluff. I hope you like the one shots. Some are based on songs and some are based on my ideas.
1. Wildest Dreams

**Based on Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dreams. Rated K. **

"Hey Ally lets get out of this town."

"Lets drive around the city and get away from the crowds." Austin suggested. I was visiting him in Califronia where he now lived. He took my hand and we headed out of town just the two of us.

"Sounds great." I say smiling at him. He is going to be the death of me. Heaven can't help me now. He looks perfectly handsome. His hair is perfectly messy. He looks like a typical bad boy with his black pants and leather jacket exepct he's the exact opposite of a bad boy which he plays so well. Once we reach our destination he opens up my car door and takes my hand. He is so tall and it makes me fell so small.

It's my last day that I'm here with him in California. It all ended to soon, it ended as it began.

"Austin this is amazing, right in time for the sunset." I tell him. We parked on a cliff looking out at the sunset by the beach. I leaned my head on him. I stared at the sunset and wondered how the hell am I supposed to leave tomorrow.

"You planned this didn't you." I asked.

"I wanted you to have a good memory." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him. All I could think is when I leave him, I hope he remembers me. I hope when he's surrounded by beautiful girls he remembers me standing here in a white dress staring at the sunset. I hope he remembers me with red lips and rosy cheeks when he goes to parties. I hope he wishes he could see me in his wildest dreams. I want to be there.

"You are gorgeous. Did you know that?"

"You mentioned it a couple times." I say smiling up at him. His lips meet mine and its like fireworks. His lips move to my neck. He stops kissing me because we are in public.

"No one has to know what we do." I say connecting our lips once again. We are alone after all. His hands are in my hair almost teasing me. Our clothes are off and lost. His voice is like my favorite song. It's so familar. I know nothing lasts forever but god, why can't this. I love him to much. He looks at me with such love you can't miss it. My hands travel all around him. He's handsome as hell. He towers over me and I love that. His eyes are my favorite thing about him though. Our last night together was unforgettable. It was full of stolen kisses and love.

At the airport I kiss him goodbye. Our last kiss for at least a couple months. I know we will see each other again, but when? As cheesy as it is we agreed not to say the word goodbye. It would break our fragile hearts in half.

"Say you'll remember me." I say to him. His hand is on my cheek. Tears threaten to fall.

"Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset. With red lips and rosy cheeks." I choke out. He know's I'm talking about last night.

"Say you will see me in your wildest dreams." He whispers to me touching my forehead with mine. I knew he wanted me to remember the same thing I want him to remember. This was his way of saying never. We both knew we could never forget one another. Whether or not we break up, there will always be an us.

"I love you" I whisper to him before I leave for my dreaded flight. He gives me one last kiss that's filled with the sadness we have.

I sit down in my seat in the plane. The tears come and I'm slightly embarressed but quickly get over that. I hope he remebers last night I know I will. I can see us tangled up together last night. It was our last night to hold each other and show each other how much we loved each other. It was our last night for a couple months till one of us can come and visit the other. These memories will follow me around I hope they do to him too. I hope he remembers us running down the street having

I hope he sees me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset. I hope he remembers my red lips and rosy cheeks. I hope he sees me even if its just pretend. I hope he remembers everything about that night becuase I will. I hope he sees me in his wildest dreams. I know I'll see him in my wildest dreams.


	2. Gorgeous

This is my own story so I hope you like this!(:

Rated K

Today Austin came home from his second tour. Like last time Ally was the only one who couldn't go. She was in the middle of making her second album and promoting the first.

Ally was so excited to see Austin in person. Sure they Face Time every night, constantly text and call but its not the same. After all these years she still worked at Sonic Boom.

"Ally!" Someone yelled from the door. She already knew who the voice belonged to. She ran from where she was and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much!" She told him. Her gorgeous smile never left her face.

"I've missed you like crazy" he told her kissing her. Both of them almost relaxed as their lips meet. It was like magic all over again. If Ally was honest she was scared that when he came back there wouldn't be that spark. But this kiss made sure her fear never existed.

Ally in his arms had to be the best feeling for Austin. But there was something different. She has changed. She wasn't wearing those cute skirts and dresses she used to wear. Today she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Austin has never seen a prettier girl. But when his had wrapped around her waist, his whole hand would fit around her waist. He used to just place his hands there but know he could feel each hip bone and wrap his fingers around them. She had lost weight. She big beautiful eyes had dark bags under them like she hasn't been sleeping. Her smile was more shallow. She seemed boney too, her cheek bones stick out more. Ally was fragile to being with but now she was delicate like a flower.

Ally was hugging Dez and Trish, but the whole time Austin was staring at her. She couldn't tell weather this was good or not. Ally finally walked over to Austin and kissed him. Its been to long and both of them didn't want to waste a second with each other.

"You look gorgeous." Austin said smiling at her. Ally looked how he looked at her. She knew how much she loved him and he loved her just as much.

Austin had spent his days memorizing everything about Ally Dawson. He knew something was up and different. He knew she was hiding something.

"I love you" she said smiling up at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too." he said. Austin took her hand and led them into the practice room, for more privacy.

As soon as she closed the door Austin had attacked her with his lips. He cornered her at the door not daring to let her go.

"Jump" he almost moaned. Ally jumped to straddle Austin at his waist. Yep, defiantly lighter, Austin thought. Austin sat down his Ally straddling him. Their lips never parted only for short breaths.

"Ally." Austin said pulling away from the make out session. He didn't want to do this but he wanted Ally to tell him what she was hiding.

"Austin" she said. Her eyes shined but flashed with a worried look.

"What aren't you telling me?" Austin asked her.

"Wh-hat do you mean?" Austin pulled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt to see if she was cutting. There were no scars there. He breathed in relief. He couldn't bear to think of Ally hurting.

"You have lost a lot of weight, have you been taking care if yourself?" Austin asked holding Ally. Ally was still straddling his lap.

"Y-yes" Ally stuttered.

"You always were an awful liar..." Austin said kissing her.

"You can tell me, you know that." he told her

"I know." Ally said

"Then whats up" he wasn't going to give this up.

"I've just been busy lately. A lot of late nights writing songs. I haven't had time to sleep or eat or have a life." Ally told him. Austin knew there was something more but if that's all she wanted to tell him that was all he was going to push for. Well, for now.

"Well even if your exhausted you still look gorgeous." Austin told her kissing her forehead.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Austin asked.

"Love to." Ally said happy to drop the subject. They walked hand in hand to melody diner.

"Austin, Ally, I haven't seen either of you in forever!" One of the waiters said.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked

"I'll have a hamburger, macaroni and cheese, and a side of fries" Austin said

"I'll had a side salad" Ally said. Austin stared at her.

"What I'm not hungry." Ally said shrugging.

After getting their food a fan came up to Austin. Austin noticed Ally shuffling her food around not taking one bite. He wasn't a fool he knew what she has been doing to herself.

"You're Austin Moon" she squealed. She was about Austin and Ally's age. And both would agree she was gorgeous but they would disagree on how gorgeous she was. In Austin's eyes she wasn't Ally gorgeous. In Ally's eyes she couldn't even see why Austin was still sitting with her when he could totally have her.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Of course." He says. He takes a pen out of his pocket and autographs a napkin and gives it to her. The girl turns her head to Ally.

"You're Ally Dawson! You're even prettier in person! Can I also have you autograph!" The girl asks. Of course Ally gave her, her autograph and a smile plastered on her face. The fan walks away and all Ally can see is Austin stare at her.

"You are gorgeous you know."

"Do you tell that to all the many ladies you have" Ally teased

"The many ladies I don't have." Austin said connecting their lips.

"Ally" Austin whispered their foreheads together

"Yes"

"Why are you doing this to yourself. You are beyond beautiful and I can't stand you being hurt."

"I..I don't know what your talking about."

"Ally you can't starve yourself, you know its unhealthy."

"Austin..I.." Ally starts to say but she gets up and leaves the restaurant. Of course Austin follows her. Out of the restaurant he takes her hand and pulls her close to him once again."

"Tell my why so I can help you."

"I'm not sure you can. This isn't something you can control."

"I'll do anything and everything in my power to help you. I love you and I hate seeing you in pain." Austin said kissing her forehead

"I know. I guess I just want to be pretty."

"Ally you're..."

"Let me finish...It's hard being your girlfriend, distance, death threats, media, my fans your fans, paparazzi. It's hard. I want to be a you're gorgeous girlfriend that you are proud to have. One of those gorgeous music singers." Ally explained.

"You're not pretty. You're so beautiful that words can't describe how beautiful you are to me. Maybe you aren't as pretty as some other pop star but you're your own beautiful that shines and takes takes my breath away."

"Austin..."

"No, its okay and I'm so sorry I caused you this pain. But I want you to be healthy and comfortable and I'm willing to do anything to help you feel that way."

"I love you so much" Ally says kissing him with the deepest love she has ever felt. She knew Austin couldn't solve her problem, she would have to be the change. But the love and support he gave her defiantly helped her. She wanted to get better for Austin and most of all herself.


	3. Jealous

Based on the Nick Jonas' song Jealous.

Rated T.

Austin couldn't help but stare all Ally. She was gorgeous, no she was drop dead beautiful, no she was exquisite, no she was...never mind you get the point. Words could not describe how Ally looked in Austin's eyes.

Today Austin had taken Ally to the beach. Even though she wasn't a huge fan, she agreed to go and was having a fun time.

Ally didn't want to admit it but reason number one why she wanted to go to the beach was to show off her bathing suit. Sure shes wasn't extremely confident but this bikini sure made her feel that way. It didn't cover much, just her boobs and part of her butt. This was out of her comfort zone and thats why she bought it. It made her barely existent curves noticeable. She thought she looked hot, and by the attention she was getting so did most of the male population.

Austin couldn't believe what Ally was wearing. His eyes almost popped out of his head when she stripped down to go in the water. Her yellow bikini showed off everything. Everything. He non-consciously licking his lips. She smiled at him and he took her hand. They walked hand in hand down to the water and he swore every guy looked at her. He tried to ignore and but it was impossible. So he kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. And to hear a moan escape her mouth excited him and made him want to scream that she was his and he had proof.

Later that day they got ice cream. The man behind the cart stared at Ally in her bikini. Austin fumed. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat and he was starving.

"Lets go." Austin said stiffly walking away eating his ice cream that he hated to admit was good.

"Why?" Ally asked

"I don't like the way he's looking at you." Austin whispered. A smirk spread across Ally's face. Austin frowned, did she want him to look at her that way? He started to wonder if he went crazy. Is he going to lose her to some other jerk? Well that's impossible, he knows she loves him. But he couldn't help but be jealous. Ally was his.

"Later on the board walk they were still eating their ice cream, Ally put on some shorts thanks to Austin's nagging. Someone whistled at Ally. Austin tensed up ready to kill. Ally knowingly took Austin's hand and squeezed it. Austin still lifted his chin and puffed his chest up. His face red with anger. Austin gave the guy a death glare that would scare anyone. People can all him obsessed all they wanted it, but it's like they hovered around Ally. His Ally if he could add.

"Austin look over there!" Ally said trying to distract him from thinking about way to kill that guy who whistled at his Ally. Austin meant no disrespect to that guy, but it was his right to he a little hellish, that guy did hit on his girl. He still gets jealous.

"Austin let it go. It was just some stupid guy" Ally told him.

"He whistled at you!" Austin whined

"I know but I let it go and so should you."

"You know why he whistled at you?"

"Enlighten me"

"Cause your too sexy and beautiful, everyone wants a taste of you Ally Dawson." Austin said smiling at her.

"I know" Ally said laughing. She kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

"I hate to say it but I still get jealous." Austin admitted

"I also knew that." Ally said. She secretly loved it when Austin got jealous. It just made her feel more special. She couldn't explain it. Even though the guys who hit on her were almost nonexistent in her mind, it was still fun to see Austin get all undone. He always gets a red tint in his face when he's jealous. He also subconscious lifts his chin and puffs out his chest. It was cute.

They went back to the beach part and decided to just sit and soak up the sun. Ally decided a healthy tan would do her good. Of course after putting some sun screen on she tanned. She figured she was going to get tanner or just burnt if she sat in the sun laying on her stomach.

Austin laid on the towel next to her with his sunglasses on enjoying the sun. Until some little dickheads came by and checked out Ally's ass. Ah, no. That was not on advertisement for the world to see. That was his, well not really but in his mind it made more sense. Anyway he sat up took his sunglasses of and eyed those guys who sheepishly moved on.

"Damn right" He muttered.

"Hmmm?" Ally said

"You look like your burning here you go." Austin said handing her a towel to cover up her butt that attracted those perverts.

"I don't want to get an even tan, I have sunscreen on. " Ally said giving back his towel. Austin gave her a frustrated look before laying back down on his towel. Could she not just cover up for his sake? Maybe it was a little to possessive. All Austin wanted to do is have Ally all to himself, so, yes he was a little too possessive.

During dinner that night they headed to a diner on the beach. The waitress they had would not stop flirting with Austin. Austin pretend like he was oblivious to the fact that she wouldn't stop flirting.

"So what can I get you?" She asked batting her eyelashes. Ally almost puked right there.

"Umm..a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake." Austin said never making eye contact with the waitress but giving her a smile.

"Coming right up." She said trying to sound seductive. She forgot to get Ally's order.

"Hey, I'll get the cheeseburger to but with a lemonade and extra pickles on the cheeseburger!" Ally yelled as the waitress almost left.

"Yeah, sure." the waitress said unimpressed with Ally.

"Can you believe her?!" Ally asked looking at Austin

"Yeah, I can't believe she forgot to get your order." Austin said

"No! She keeps flirting with you! It's making me want to puke!" Ally said glaring at the waitress across the room. Austin couldn't help but get excited that she got jealous too.

"I haven't noticed."

"How could you not?!"

"How could you not notice all the guys that stared at you today?" Austin asked Ally.

"There was 1"

"More like 100." Austin mumbled but Ally still heard him.

"I have to admit I kind of like it when you get jealous. You lift your chin, puff your chest and get this red tint to your face its amusing."

"I'm glad you find my jealously amusing" Austin said laughing.

"I don't think I can take you to the beach anymore." Austin told Ally

"Why not? I was starting to like this place."

"I get to jealous" Austin said


	4. Love Me Harder

Based on Ariana Grande's song Love Me Harder featuring The Weekend.

Rated K.

Austin and Ally. They were the couple to beat. They were...It has been three years they have been together. Lets just say their relationship has become stagnate. It's been boring and horrible lately. Austin has never hurt Ally, in fact he has laid a finger on her for a couple months. Why? Ally had no idea. Austin knew he just didn't want to admitt it. Anyway Ally was thinking about breaking it off. Both their career's have been sucessful and time just wasn't on their side. When she does see Austin it's almost like hes a stranger now. She hated this space between them. It was ruining her relationship. Everything she thinks of bringing up this problem she stops herself. She didn't want to start a fight. She didn't want to fight with him, she just wanted to be loved like they were when they were younger. They were so young and so in love. What happened now?

Tonight Ally sat on the couch watching TV. Austin came come and sat next to her on the opposite side might she add. This time last year Austin couldn't keep to himself. He used to be happy and energtic but now the life was almost sucked out of him. Ally couldn't but help but wonder way had that happened. Was she the problem? There was no hi, or I'm home, from Austin. His presence didn't excite her like it used to.

"Did you have a good time recording your album?"

"yes." Ally scowlled.

"Is there anything to eat in the frigde?" Austin asked. Wow, 8 words from him, can she get a prize!?

"There's some of that left over Macoroni and cheese." Ally tells him pointing to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Well, back to one word answers. Austin eats at the table and pulls out his phone to text. Ally gets up and joins him up at the table.

"So I walked to Romone and he wants me to do another tour soon to promote my new album." Ally tells Austin

"Hmmmm" Austin says

"Did you hear what I said?" Ally asks quickly getting mad at Austin. Austin knows lately he has been pushing her. He also knows half the time Ally goes to bed mad at him but yet she says nothing becuase she doesn't want to fight. He want's to fight. He wants to feel something other than regret and fear.

Ally takes a few deep breaths and pretends not the notice how Ausitn is looking at her. He used to look at her with love, now he looks at her like a mystery. But she's not the mystery he is.

"Do you want to write a song? I have a great idea for one." Ally says putting on a fake smile. She thinks this is the perfect time to tell Austin what she feels.

"No." Ausitn tells her not looking at her. He knows as soon as he does he will agree, but he knows this is when she will bore her emotions on him. And he was scared that would be the end of Austin and Ally.

"Well I'm going to work on it, you're welcome to come and help me on it." Ally said clearly annoyed with Austin's behavior.

"Ally...?" Austin started to say

"What?" Ally said her tone was hopeful and light that maybe he might say something she needed to hear.

"Do we have any more of that chicken left from yesturday?" Austin said chickening out on what he was really going to say.

"Yes." Ally said stalking away. Great, now I'm getting one word answers, Austin thought. Ally walked over to their piano in the family room. She turned of the TV and started playing a melody that she earlier wrote down. The intro was short and cut right to the first verse. The music played but no lyrics were sung.

"Tell me something I need to know." Ally sang fitting it into the song quickly. Ausitn could hear a pencil squbbling on paper.

"Then take my breath and...and.." Ally started to sing.

"Then take my breath and never let it go." Ally finailly sang after a few tries and messups. The rest on the verse went easy.

"If you just let me invade your space. I'll take this pleasure, take it with the pain." Ally sang. Austin stiffened, was he that easy to read? Did she know how much pain he was in? Was it that noticeable.

"And from the moment I bit my lip." Ally says out loud trying to fit it with music, Austin smile. She still has a habit of bitting her lips all the time.

"Baby, in that moment you know this is...is?" Ally sang

"Something greater then us beyond...lips?"

"Something bigger than us beyond bliss." She corrects herself. Austin loves to hear as she thinks outloud when she's writing a song.

"Give me a reason to believe it" She sang.

"Yes!" She quietly said finishing the verse. Austin listened intently as Ally moved on. Ally knew he was listening,so she deicded ot move on to the chours she had already written.

"Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta got to love me harder and if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta got to love me harder. Baby, love me harder Love me, love, love me Harder, harder, harder." She sweetly said.

She knew she hit the nail on the head. Austin swallowed hard. His message was right in front of him, she told him everything he needed to know right in this song. Well if everything was on the line now he might as well tell his part of the story/song. He got up from the table he sat at and walked over to Ally who was trying to figure out the second verse's lyrics. He picked up easily on what he wanted to say.

"I know you motives and you know mine. The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind." he sang. His lyrics fit perfectly with the song. She was amazed. And if they were going to do this in song form might as well let him go on.

"If you know about me and choose ot stay. then take..." Austin started to say. He looked at the sheet music and thought for a couple minutes. Ally waited for him to say what he was thinking.

"then take this pleasure and take it with the pain." He sang and played looking at the music and looking over at Ally once and a while.

"And if in the moment you bite your lip, when I get you moaning you know it's real." He sang. He remember when they were so in love. He couldn't keep his hands off o fher.

"Can you feel the pressure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time" He sang. He was her first time. He had turned it into something other than what she wanted at the moment. But she could hear the underlineing message.

"Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta,gotta, got to love me harder"

"Imma love you harder" Austin sang as she started the chours. A smile broke out on her face.

"And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder"

"Love me harder"

"Love me, love me, love me, harder, harder, harder, love me, love me, love me, harder, harder" Ally sang.

"So what would I do if I can't figure it out?" Austin sang making the brigde. This song was becomeing to easy to write. Everything they wanted to say fit.

"You got to try, try, try again" Ally sang looking at him. He had a sad look in his eyes

"So what would I do if I can't figure it out?" He sang again

"I'm gonna leave, leave, leave, again" She sang. Austin stopped playing. He looked at her almost broken. She picked up where they were with the chours

"Cause if you want to keep me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder"

"Imma love you, love you,love you"

"And if you really need me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder"

"love me, love me, baby"

"cause if you want to keep me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder"

"Love me harder" he echoed, Ally figured he probably felt the same thing. She honestly hasn't tried to keep this relationship and neither has he and that's why they were in this position,

"And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder"

"Imma love you harder" he sang like a promise to her

"Love me, love me, love me, harder, harder, harder"

"Love me, love me, baby,just a little bit harder, harder, harder babe"

"harder, harder, harder" Ally sang finishing the song they completed in record time.

"Ally I'm sorry. I know I've been awful to you but I just don't know why you choose to stay with me?" Austin said he was the first to talk

"Isn't it obvious I'm so deeply in love with you."

"I just feel like I'm no good for you, or I shouldn't be with you because I leave all the time, I can't sleep, I can't think sometimes. I'm a mess and I'm sorry"

"No, Austin, I'm sorry to, I should have known you were hurting inside. Is it becuase of me?"

"Absolutely not. I don't know I'm just having trouble with everything. I'm struggling I guess with depression as my doctor told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry, and I was worried you would leave." Austin said. His hands ran up and down the back of his neck, a nervous habbit.

"Never"

"Good" Austin mumbled into Ally's lips kissing her like the first time they kissed 3 years ago.


	5. Poet

Based on Bastille's song Poet.

Rated K.

Its been 4 damn months. 4 damn months since Ally had picked up a pen or even looked over at the piano. She had it moved in the basement with his things. She hasn't dared to move his things and it was to hard to move them the first time so she had someone else do it. Her room the kitchen and the bathroom are the only rooms being used in this huge house. In their huge house that they bought together and made a home together. When he wasn't home its like it never was a home. Just a huge empty house.

4 months ago their life had crashed apart and left her shattered like broken glass that would never be fixed. Life. Short word for a short thing. 4 months ago she kissed him. 5 months ago she told him they were expecting. 8 months ago she said I do. 14 months ago she said yes to him. But through all those happy months with him just 10 seconds could ruin her life.

On November 12, her life changed. It changed for the worst.

_"Austin! Thats not funny!" She said laughing at the joke he made._

_"Well you laughed"_

_"Well isn't that my job? To laugh at my husband's awful jokes?" She asked laughing some more. Both of them were laughing at what Austin had said a couple seconds earlier._

_"Well if it is you are doing a great job" Austin said. His hand in hers. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With them every moment together gave an unspoken 'I love you' feeling. They didn't even have to say those 3 words. They knew how loved they were. They were driving down the highway. It was a normal night but it was late they just came back from and party. Both were sober and happy._

_"I thought of a name to name our little girl."_

_"I just told you a month a go we were going to have a baby it's a little to early to know the gender and remember we wanted to keep the gender a surprise, by the way it's totally a boy." Ally reminded him_

_"No, as I was saying HER name should be Alice. You know, keeping the A, thing in the family." Austin told her smiling over at her._

_"No, its totally a boy and we should name him Alex." Ally said. Austin looked over at Ally. She was beautiful. He was so lucky he had a wife like Ally she was beautiful and she amazed him in every way. And now that she was carrying his baby made her even more special which was impossible. Having a family with Ally was his final and most important dream he's ever had. _

_"I just want him or her to be like..."_

_"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed looking ahead at the road. But it was to late. The semi truck hit the drivers side of the car. Scattering the windows, door and the life of Austin Moon. He died instantly they told her. The truck shattered his body. She on the other hand was knocked into unconscious, lost her baby and broken several bones. She had a concussion and lost some of her memories. She also didn't wake up after the crash for a couple days._

When she woke up, she was alone. Everything was taken from her. Her baby she never saw, and her one true love Austin. Naturally she cried her eyes out for days. When she was strong enough she planned her own husbands funeral at the age of 26. What happened to growing old together? Another thing to add to the list of things that was stolen from her.

Ally attended his funeral just like close to a hundred other people did. Most cried. Ally didn't. She was just so angry. So mad at the world. She was so broken inside it became anger. Anger she didn't know what to do with. She avoided her house. Smelling the smell of him would set her into a coma. The babies room they barely started would make Ally go crazy. She couldn't go home. So she staid in the hotel. She staid there for about a month when she figured thats she finally needed to go home. She wasn't totally alone, she had Trish ahd Dez but she pushed them away till they had almost given up on her. She had pushed everything away, her job she loved, her family and friends, even her fans. She had pushed away her life. When he stopped living so did she.

She swore never to drink after the drunk driver had killed her Austin. But every night when her thoughts were filled with him she would wander over to the bar and grab herself some wine. It never helped. So she stopped after a month of dunk nights.

She went down to the basement. It was against her judgement. But it's been 4 months without him. And thats to long not to feel something especially him. She looked over at the dusty piano. The piano they had spent countless nights creating music together for the both of them. Then after staring at it she sat down at its bench. Why? She didn't know, but it felt comfortable. Her hands touched the ivory keys. Almost like magic she played a Billion Hits and smiled through the tears coming down her face.

She knew it was time to start to heal. Sure she would never get over this to some point but at sometime she would have to heal from this open wound. She grabbed some sheet music and got started. Lyrics came easier at the time.

_Obsession it takes control. Obsession it eats me whole_. She wrote down the lyric. She had an obsession with missing him, and getting better. The rest of song fit easily to easily, like an old sweater.

_I have written you down now you will live forever_..she wrote. She wanted to write this song for him. Her memory of him will be in this song so his memory will live forever.

_I can't say the words out loud, so in rhyme I put you down_. She couldn't express him through on song that would be impossible.

Now you live through the ages. I can feel your pulse through the pages. Ally would never stop writing about Austin or for Austin so he now lived in her music. He always did live through his music.

And all the world will read you. You will live forever. In eyes not created, on tongues that are not born. The best way Ally could think about honoring Austin was writing a song and have his legacy live through it. Now the world will know Austin.

Your body lies upon the sheets. The paper, and words so sweet. I can't say the words. So I wrote you into my vice. She knew he would love through her music and even his own. Her own sheet music was like his body now. And the words she couldn't use to describe him, she tried to make sense of them and write them down.

I have read him with these eyes, I have read read him with these eyes. I have held him in these eyes. Ally could read Austin like a book when he was alive. But know she read him in the music she wrote. She held him with the words she wrote and read.

Ally called up Trish after finishing the song.

"Ally?" Trish said surprised Ally was the one to call her. Trish was also worried that Ally had called maybe something was wrong.

"I wrote a song." Ally said her voice cracking. She smiled while her heart was breaking.

"Can I hear it?"

"Thats why I called you." Ally said. She sighed and started the tune. The words flew out of her mouth in a perfect melody. Her words perfectly described what she wanted. Music always sounded poetic to her especially when she wrote it.

You will live forever. She finished singing  
>"Wow" Trish said.<p>

"I know"

"Its up-beat for the message" Trish told Ally.

"Austin liked more up beat songs." Ally said quietly.

"You won't stop writing songs for Austin will you?" Trish asked

"No. I promised him, I would always write songs for him. I always will. He will always hold a special place in my heart. And Trish, I miss him. God, I miss him. I feel the only way to reach him anymore is through my music. So I'll always hold on to our music and I'll always write for him. It was something I could always promise him." Ally told Trish.


	6. Towers

Based on Skylar Grey's song called Towers (Don't Look Down)

Rated T.

Austin turned on the American Top 40 radio show to catch the end of it. The song played and the voice was so recognizable but he couldn't place it. The song had beaten his own. It was the #1 song in the country.

_"You're high upon the tower, now don't look down. I will be okay here on the ground. And you can always call. To hello from time to time. When you're no longer mine"_

Austin had left them. He took the opportunity to take a world tour without them.

At the time they agreed this would be the best for him. When he left he promised to call and still talk to them during the tour. He also felt bad for leaving them.

"You can always call from time to time to hello." Ally said comforting him before he left. He had told her he would miss her.

They silently agreed this was the end. Neither one of them broke it off officially though. With him being gone for a little more than half a year it would be impossible to keep the relationship. Even though they both still love each other. Well, one does the other is caught up in the lights and camera's.

One month into the tour the stadium's got bigger with the crowds. His fame grew. Over that month his calls and face-times grew less and less. Both sides blamed it on how busy he was, or no international service. One side didn't want to admit that maybe he didn't need them anymore.

_"I will be drunk on cheap beer, just like everyone else around here"_

Austin finally realized this was Ally who was singing this song. Her drinking with Trish and Dez worried him. She couldn't take a lot of beer, she was so small. And she could make some stupid choices when she was drunk like he did. He almost picked up the phone to call her then.

Austin did have a reason to be worried. Ally did start to enjoy the buzz she got from the alcohol. In fact she loved it. But parties never were her thing and never will be so being drunk was not that often. They was before she had come to realize he had replaced her. He had come out with a new song she didn't write...Then it was off to the parties to feel the excitement she felt when writing for him.

_"You've got the world at your feet. There's nothing out there for me."_

When he left her career ended. Not many people wanted to hire a song writer. Especially one they haven't really heard of. Austin made his dream. Ally had a dream and it wasn't till now she chased it. She wrote this song for her, not him. She preformed it. She made it her own

_"You don't have have to lie, saying you'll try. To make it work from a distance. Just leave me here to die"_

On the third month of his tour he called. The first time in weeks. Ally had almost thought he had forgotten her. She was so disappointed in him.

"Hi, Austin" she said upset with her smile when she smiled listening to his voice in weeks.

"Hi, Alls. Sorry I've been so busy." Austin said in his happy self. Couldn't he tell how much he hurt her?

"I bet you are." she said. She didn't say I understand, because she will never understand why he stopped talking to her. Not even texts were an occurrence.

"Austin..." she breathed

"Yes Ally?"

"This is the first time you have called me or even spoken to me in weeks. Not even a text."

"I know I'm sorry, I've just been so busy and tired."

"Its, just..."

"I thought you would understand of all people, Ally" Austin said frustrated with Ally

"Did you Austin? Did you think I would understand that it's okay to forget your friends and not call or even text in almost 2 months?" Ally said

"Ally..."

"I know, Austin. I think its best if we end it. Then you don't have to lie and say you will try to make this work because its not." Ally told him. Tears where threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I wanted this to work to but you're right its not. I'm sorry." Austin said. He wasn't even going to fight for her.

"I'm sorry to Austin. I have to go. Good luck superstar." Ally said

"Wait, Ally can we still be best friends?"

"I don't know, you haven't even contacted Dez in these last couple weeks."

"Ally..."

"You know I'll be here when you come back and you can tell me everything that happened on your tour. I'll be okay here on the ground. I'm so proud of you but I really must go." Ally said. She didn't want Austin her hear her voice crack as her heart was.

"Goodbye Ally." Austin said. She wished she could hear regret and sadness in his voice but she couldn't. That killed her even more.

"Goodbye Austin" she whispered

_"As I watch you climb, up to the top of your ambitions"_

Every week Austin watched from his tour bus his is music video going up the charts every week till it hit #1 for 3 weeks. He also watched as he had the #1 single and #1 ablum in iTunes and in the U.S. Ally also watched from a different TV and a different computer. It hurt all of them to know he became a superstar without them.

Austin also got his first platinum album within this tour. He couldn't forget his friends who helped him get there. He tried to call them and tell them but none of them answered their phones.

_"You're high upon the tower, now don't look down. I will be okay here on the ground. And you can always call. To hello from time to time. When you're no longer mine"_

They watched as Austin got his first Teen Choice award. His friends felt a little happy when he said;

"Thank you to my friends and back at home, I couldn't have done it without you."

They also felt sad, they weren't there. He didn't call to tell them he was even going. He was on a tower, life had granted him his dream.

_"Here in the pale shaded light, under the trailer park lights. They'll be nothing left for you to see. You won't even recognize me"_

Austin knew from listening to the song, Ally had changed. But he also knew he would always recognize her. Even when she thought he hadn't.

She even went to one of his concerts. It was crazy to see her there standing in the front with Trish and Dez. They had a mix of happiness and sadness in their faces. He knew he was part of the sadness. He couldn't help but notice how much prettier Ally had gotten. She was always gorgeous but she had gotten more gorgeous over time. She also didn't have that silly happy grin on her face that he loved. It looked like Ally had finally had life slap her in the face. She had changed all 3 of his friends did. He didn't call to say he saw them, and they never called to tell him they were there. But he knew.

_"You don't have have to lie, saying you'll try. To make it work from a distance. Just leave me here to die. As I watch you climb, up to the top of your ambitions"_

Austin thought about calling Ally everyday after they broke up. She thought about calling him. They both fantasized getting a call from the other. But neither one did. They were to afraid of rejections. They were also afraid Ally was right.

_"You're high upon the tower, now don't look down. I will be okay here on the ground. And you can always call. To hello from time to time. When you're no longer mine"_

Austin was living his dream, but he wondered if he came home what would happen. Maybe he should have fought for Ally, or Jimmy to take his friends on tour. Maybe if he tried harder he wouldn't be alone at the top, they would be with him. Maybe he should call them to say hello?

_"I always knew that you would follow your big dreams. What I didn't know is that your dreams never did include me"_

Ally, he thought all the time. But tonight he couldn't stop thinking about how wrong she was. His dreams have always included her. They still do include her.

_"You're high upon the tower, now don't look down. I will be okay here on the ground. And you can always call. To hello from time to time. When you're no longer mine..._" She sang with the love she still had for him.

Austin couldn't help but want to run to her and hug her and never let her slip through his fingers again.

_"That song's for you superstar"_ she said finishing the song.


	7. Thought You Would Never Ask

Rated M

It was Austin's second album release day and Ally agreed to go with him to a club and celebrate. Of course Dez and Trish were coming too. Ally was at home getting ready she put on a short black skirt and a tight red shirt. She wasn't really sure how to dress. Clubs were never really her thing but every now and then she liked to go.

Austin picked her up from her house his sucked in his breath when he saw her come out of her house. She had her hair done in loose curls as always. And her skirt was short and her shirt was tight. Her legs seemed to go one forever. If he could he would've told her to go change because all the guys will be looking at her in that tight small outfit.

Ally got into the car and gave Austin a smile. He smiled back but his eyes looked up and down her body. Ally suddenly felt self conscious and crossed her arms for the rest of the car ride, but she couldn't help but smile since she got the attention of Austin. As they drove closer and closer to the party you could hear the music. The club was filled with Austin's friends becuase they all decided to go to the club too. Ally felt a little nervous and excited. Austin could tell she was nervous by the way her leg bounced and how she played with her hair almost chewing it. She always had to move when she was nervous.

"This is going to be fun " He said calming her down.

"Yeah, I think so too. Except my dancing...it kind of sucks" Ally said. She was nervous about what she was going to do about her awful dancing.

"Don't worry this kind of dancing isn't that hard. I can teach you" Austin said. She gave a small smile letting some of her nerves go away. They parked the car and went inside the bulding. The music was so loud you would feel the base viberate you. People looked like they were having fun. Of course they all knew Austin. Most had drinks in their hand and were little tipsy. Everyone was defiantly dancing.

"Austin!" Some body yelled.

"Hey, Cassidy" Austin said. He look at Ally asking if he could go with her.

"Go, Have fun I'm going to find Trish" She told him. Of course she was lying she didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to hold him back. She keep walking around to find Trish and she still couldn't find her.

"Hey Ally" someone said. She turned around to find Trish. Ally let out a sigh of relief and walked to her best friend.

"Are you looking for something" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah YOU!" Ally yelled

"have a drink" Trish said quickly handing her a red drink. Ally smelled the drink and hesitated it probably had alcohol in it but, what the hell, why not. She needed to losen up a bit anyway.

"Hey Ally" Someone said. Their hand rested on her waist as she turned around. It was Elliot.

"Hi. Elliot" She said smiling. Her big brown eyes almost smiled.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Ummm...I can't" She told him honestly.

"Its okay I can teach you" he whispered in her ear trying to be sexy. That was Austin's job she thought. Elliot took his hands and pulled her onto the dance floor. He moved with the beat and she followed him. She didn't need help dancing it was just an excuse not to dance. Or in Austin's case to have more time with her. Elliot's hand moved around her body feeling almost every curve. Ally wanted to get out of his embrace but she didn't want to be rude, plus she kind of liked it. It wasn't Austin's hand that moved around her body but at least she could pretend it was, for a while at least.

Across the room Austin glared at the scene. That was his Ally grinding on some nobody named Elliot.

"Go do something about it" the girl Austin was with told him. She saw him staring at the scene.

"I plan to" He said leaving her. He marched over to Ally and Elliot.

"Ally where were you? I was looking for you?" Austin said to Ally surprising her and Elliot a bit.

"Dancing with Elliot" Ally said not noticing Austin's jealous eyes.

"I need you for something!" Austin said real fast pulling Ally away from Elliot and walking away with Ally in is his grasp.

"Austin!" Ally yelled

"What!?"

"What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't like how he was all over you." Austin said honestly. Ally was shocked what was she supposed to say to that.

"I...Well...Ummm." Ally started to say tripping over her words.

"Do you want to dance?" Austin asked changing to subject.

"I thought you would never ask." Ally said grinning. Austin took her hands and they started to dance. Ally moved her hips to the beat smiling. Austin's hand slowly traveled down to her waist where he pulled her closer. Ally was almost afraid Austin would feel her heart beating at 90 miles per hour they were so close. Soon innocent dancing became heated and hot.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Austin whispered in Ally's ear sending shivers down her back.

"Hmmm...I kind of lied." Ally said turning her back so her ass was grinding on Austin. Austin let out a hiss. His hand traveled down to Ally ass. Ally felt butterflies fly every time he touched her. It was like he set fire to her skin.

"What else have you lied about?" Austin asked

"Remember when I said it might have been better if we broke up junior year?" Ally told him. Austin flipped her around so that she was facing him. She couldn't believe she just told him that. But she knew she wasn't the only one who thought the same because a huge smile appeared on Austin's face. Soon they closed the gap that separated them with their lips. Ally wrapped her arms around Austins neck and his hand snaked around her waist. It was like home when they were with each other. Everything just fit then his lips were on hers. They could do anything as long as they were together.

Neither of them wanted to end the kiss but for the sake of breathing they stopped. They looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes. Austin didn't want to miss another second with out Ally's lips on his. He soon kissed her again this time more hungry. He bit her bottom lip making her whimper a little. He took his chance to explore her mouth. He let out a moan as her hands traveled and almost played with his hair. His hands were everywhere. They ran up and down her small body leaving sparks every time. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who felt it.

"Lets go" Austin said pulling her off the dance floor.

"Why?" Ally asked already knowing the answer, she just wanted him to say it.

"Home so I can rip those tight clothes off of you" Austin said almost growling. Ally just kissed him hard playing his hair which she knew was a major turn on for him. He knew she wanted the same thing. Austin took her hand and they walked out of the club together.

"Don't you want to stay? This is your party after all" Ally reminded him. Austin started to kiss her neck making her shiver. She thought her knees were going to give out. His hand teased her with how they touched her.

"Ready to go?" She finally whispered

"Thought you would never ask" Austin said grinning, Ally just rolled her eyes and they made an exit.

The car ride wasn't awkward it was fulled with unspoken excitement and desire. Austin would catch himself staring at Ally not the road every now and then. Ally's hand rested on Austin's knee. But as the car ride went by it traveled further and further up his pants.

"Ally" Austins said cautiously

"What?" she asked playing innocent but her shiny eyes said it all. Her hand made its way to his cock. She started to rub it making Austin angry with desire. Fucking tease, he thought. Ally caught Austin's hands tightening on the steering wheel. How much longer in this car she thought. Her hands started slowly unzip his hands, revealing the constriction his pants had on his boner. Finally they pulled up in her driveway. Her dad was out on business for the week. Neither one of them have ever gotten out of the car and into the house as fast as they did tonight.

Once the door closed Austin pushed Ally into the door and started kissing her. He bit down on her lip making her moan. He loved when he made her moan it was one the best things he could do.

"Jump" he whispered to her. Of course she obeyed and she straddled him not daring to break the steamy kiss. He carefully walked up to Ally's bed room still not breaking their kiss.

"Hmmmm" she hummed as she was laid down on the bed. Austin thought he had never seen a prettier sight than Ally breathless under him with red swollen lips. He couldn't help himself he had to kiss her. So he did and Ally thought this was heaven when his lips were on her's.

Her hands started to run up and down his chest, setting his skin on fire. She pushed his shirt up and pulled it off. Damn, she thought he was well toned. Ally ran her hands down his chest to his abbs almost tracing them. It made him crazy. He took off her shirt and almost ripped her skirt off. Ally gasp but, hot damn, that turned her on as he ripped her clothes of. Austin groaned as he saw Ally was wearing a black lacy bra, with the matching thong.

Austin was back to kissing her and she flipped them over so she was on top. She straddled Austin as the wasit. Austin had a firm grasp on her ass. Ally's hands moved closer closer to his pants that didn't fit him to well.

"Hmmmm" Austin moaned into her mouth as her hands skillfully unbuckled his belt and slowly and teasingly took off his pants. Austin was so turned on. Ally was fucking hot and was about to fuck him.

"fuck" Austin hissed as she started to take his length in her hand and moving her hand up and down. Her thumb circled his tips teasing him.

"Fuck Ally" he said flipping them over. He started to kiss her neck. Making marks down her neck. He took off her bra with a skilled one hand and massaged her breasts and put one in his mouth.

"Austin" Ally moaned. Hearing Ally moan his name made him want to take her then and there. So fucking hot. Austins hands traveled up and down his body as he started to kiss Ally again. His fingers tickled her ivory skin. His hands rubbed her went center making her moan loudly.

"So fucking wet" Austin mumbled. Austin inserted two fingers in to her clit and pumped them. This sent her into total bliss.

"Holy Fuck" she almost screamed. Then Austin stopped. She opened her eyes and watched as he lined himself up with her. She nodded and he entered her. He started to moved slowly.

"Faster" she whispered. He did as told and sped up, causing them both pleasure.

"Austinnnnn" Ally moaned into his ear. Austin started to kiss Ally's neck adding to the extreme pleasure she was feeling now.

"Fuck...Ally" Austin said kissing her.

"Austin, I'm going to..."

"I know, me too" Austin said speeding up even more till they both came. They laid down together covered in sweat and sex. Ally kissed Austin as he laid down next to her. Their breaths still heavy and their minds still were blown.

"Round two?" Ally asked after she caught her breath.

"I thought you would never ask" Austin said kissing her.


	8. Only If For A Night

Based on the song Only If For A Night by Florence and the Machine

Rated K.

The buzz of the lights, the soft music in the background and the hum of people talking was what kept him company tonight. It's late at night or, maybe early in the morning, he couldn't remember. He didn't even remember asking for his continuous drinks.

"Austin" The bar tender said nudging him

"Hmmm" he heard himself say

"You did it again Austin" He said

"I'm sorry Hank, here you go" He said handing him a fifty and a drunken handshake. Austin had fallen alseep on the counter again, or passed out either one. It's happen so many times people come in a see him and think nothing of it. His blond hair hides his face so no one can see it's him. He has almost reached his dream, becoming a popstar. He was so close to making it, with a record deal, a huge fan base and stadium's sold out. But he hasn't tried to make it happen yet. He's been to busy with himself.

"It's been two months pal, it's time you get back on your horse." Hank told him. His long times at the bar had made him friends with the bar tender.

"Maybe" Austin said he was tired of hearing the same thing. He started to walk out the door.

"Hey Austin?" The bartender said

"Hmm"

"I hope to never see you again as your bartender, as your friend I hope to see you again but better." Hank told him. Austin left without a word. He walked home in a daze. A drunken daze. He loved to hate it. He hated what he did. He hated her. He hated himself the most. Nothing could numb the self hatred he had for himself. But yet he tried every night, for that matter. When she left it just got worse.

He made it to his apartment. Tooksome advil with an open bottle of beer and went straight to his room. His aprtment was trash, he hasn't cleaned in a least a month. He hasn't even been there long enough to clean.

He closed his eyes and cuddled with his pillow he wished was her.

He had a dream that night. He was back at his old school. His high school. He was his oldself. And she was there all pink, gold and glittering. Ally. He ran and wrapped her hands around her. This time she didn't cry he did. He came weeping with her in his arms. Like she had died. He remembered when he would come home and she would sit on the couch and cry. He was the reason why. He still wrapped his arms around her and she pushed him away. The smell of him was to strong.

He heard her voice as clear as day.

"You should concentrate, Austin" Ally told him. He had a hard time understanding her becuase it was so strange that she was here. It was surreal, that a ghost should be so pratical. Even if only for a night.

Then he was set afire, burned at the stake. Ally and all of her rage even came to him in his dream. His only solution was to stand and fight. Both of them bickered.

"Why didn't you stop?!" Ally screamed at him, he was still burning

"I don't know.." was all he could say. His body was bruised.

"You ruined us!" she yelled. Tears spilled out of her eyes. He wanted to tell her it was okay, he would get better. For her. He told her that lie over and over till she ignored it.

"I know..."

"Is that all you have to say?!" Austin remembered this same conversation they had before she left him.

"Why didn't you stop?" Ally asked him one last time. Her voice low with venom in every word.

"I can't stop! It's an addiction!" He screamed, this was the first time he had said something like that. He walked out when they had this conversation in real life. That was his first time he had admitted to himself he had an addiction. Ally's eyes softened at the confession. It was like Ally was his only light in this world and in this dream. But this was only for a night.

Then all the sudden he was on the grass with new clothes that weren't burned. He looked for her but he didn't see her. He walked to her new apartment but walked by it scared to knock. It was just a dream but he was still to scared.

"You need to concentrate" Ally said, her voice as clear as came from behind him. Why did she keep saying that he asked himself. This time she reached out and huged him. Only for a night, he remembered. His body felt warm, tingling, burning.

"Austin, I'm so disappointed in you" Ally said looking up at him till hugging making his heart burn with pain and regret.

"I know" Austin said

"I tried" she reminded him.

She did try to stay but his love for alcohol got to much in the way. He came home drunk in the middle of the night. He would hold her as he was passed out drunk and she would cry in his drunken arms. She would wake up the an empty bed and know he was down at the bar. She had gotten rid of the alchol at home but that didn't stop him. Sometimes durring the day he would come home drunk. Most of his concerts he was drunk. He didn't smell like home anymore she noticed, he smelled like cold hard liquer. The smell of him reminded her of liquer. Often at four in the morning she would get up to take his sorry ass home from the bar becuase he was to drunk to leave or he never came home. When he didn't come home it set her into a hurricane of worries. So many thing's flew in her head that could have happen or can happen. She couldn't live in in fear or worry for all her life.

He never hurt her, he never raped her. He just forgot her. He forgot the love he had for her, and music. His addiction took control. He was angry when she threw away all of his beer but he never hurt her. He was angry when she yelled at him but he stormed away for a drink. He was angry when he didn't drink and he was angry with himself when he did. In the back of his head he knew this was wrong. But he couldn't stop. /em/p

"I'm sorry" He managed saying. She staid in his arms. The contact he desperatly needed. She heavaly sighed, something she did when she felt a mix of emotions.

"My dear, my darling, tell me what all the sighing's about" he asked her. In his dream it was okay to call her his dear, in real life, he couldn't even find her.

"Austin, concentrate" Ally said one last time getting out of their embrace

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You're almost there. I want you to make it to the to remember the love you had for music back then. I want you to follow your dream without me. It's your dream and above everything you need to follow it, because with out dreams what else do we have?" Ally said finally explained

"Ally, you were part of the dream, did you know that?" Austin asked her Ally nodded her head.

"Austin, I've moved on, it's time you do" she said. This was all so strange. Ally had officially left him and moved on.

"Ally, but..."

"You know I will always have a special place in my heart for you but you need to get better. You need to fix yourself. You need to find a girl who will stay with you through good or bad that's something I couldn't do. I've found a guy who loves me and treats me perfectly, we started going out just a couple days ago." Ally told him. It was all surreal that a ghost should be so practical.

"That's great Ally, and I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you" Austin said looking down at his shoes.

"Me too"

"Can you stay with me?" Austin asked

"Only if for a night" she answered.

He woke up crying and sweating. The dream was so real. Was it true? What all of it true? Had she moved on? Only if for a night he could see Ally, it was all worth it. Maybe it was time he moved on. Ally was right he was so close to reaching his dream. He picked up the phone and called the nearest rehab center.

"This is Austin Moon"


	9. Thinking Out Loud

Based on Ed Sheeran's song Thinking Out Loud

Rated K

"Hey, Ally?" Austin said knocking on the door of Ally's practice room. She looked up at him, as he opened the door and walked in. A pencil was in her hand and her songbook was open.

"Hey, Austin" she said smiling at him. Every time she saw him she smiled. He brightened every room he was in.

"I have an idea for a song. Well not an idea, but a type of song." He said sitting at her side on the piano bench. She closed her songbook. His hazel eyes looked into hers and she wanted to melt.

"Well we do need a least one more for your album." she finally said

"I think this one should be a slow song like a love song." Austin said. Ally was surprised, she usually was the one to think of a slow song. He liked to dance to up beat tunes.

"What made you think of a slow song?"

"I don't know. I just think it would be nice to have one of the album." Austin lied. He wanted to write a love song because Ally liked them and he loved it when they wrote something personal together. It made them closer, and he loved that.

"Well do you have any lyrics or something?" Ally said

"No," he lied. He had a lot of the lyrics he wanted but he didn't want to show them to her because they were about her. His whole songbook she gave him was about her. That was not something he wanted her to see. Then they would have the same conversation they've had for the past year. It would always end with the "your my best friend". But the conclusion would always be "now just isn't the time, we have to big careers ahead of us". He didn't care anymore. He just wanted Ally.

"Ummm..okay" Ally said, Austin usually had at least a couple lyrics he wanted in the song that they could start out with.

"Any idea what you want the song to be?" Ally asked him

"I think it should be about a guy loving a girl for a long time and that they will never fall out of love." Austin said looking at his shoes. He didn't want to look at Ally

"You already have the lyrics written don't you?" Ally said. She could read Austin like a book. She also knew he wouldn't come up with a song description that detailed if he hadn't already written it.

"Yes" Austin said slowly. He grabbed his songbook and placed it on the piano. Ally started to open.

"Don't touch my book!" He yelled. He wanted to make fun of Ally and he also didn't want her to see all he had written about her.

"Ha,ha very funny. Fine you open it" Ally said. But curiosity took her because he really did seem a little panicked when she almost opened it. What was he writing? I guess this was how Austin felt when she always wrote in hers. Now all she wanted to do was see what he had written about and if it was about her. She already knew he liked her and he already knew she liked him. Things were just complicated. If they did go out what would happen to their careers? Her album had just dropped and she really hoped it would be WMA, which would be amazing even though they were months away. She also just got news that she was going on tour. They were deciding the dates later this week. They were a busy mess.

"Okay here's the page." Austin said "You can't judge on what I've written, I know it's bad that's why I asked you for help. I also had some chord progressions that I liked." he added. He placed the book on the piano. Ally looked over at the lyrics. They were amazing. She started to blush hoping this song was about her even though she already knew.

_"So honey know take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under a the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are."_ He wrote in his boyish handwriting.

"Austin these are amazing!" Ally said smiling at him. His face turned a bit red.

"How about this for, these lyrics" Ally said she started playing around with some chords. Austin nodded and he started to sing,

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

"I think that fits pretty well." Ally said writing down the chords she used

"We can use what you have as a chorus" She added after writing part of the first verse down.

"Do you have any other ideas for the rest of the verse?" he asked

"Yeah I do, believe it or not I started to write some random lyrics down that might fit. I just need to change them some to fit better with the song but I think they will work." Ally stated. After they played around with some chords and awkwardly brushed hands that caused them to blush they got most of the music for the song together.

"So how about that part of a verse?" Austin said looking over at Ally. Ally smiled and started singing which he loved. Well he loved just about everything about her

_"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70. And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of a hand. Well, me-I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am._" Ally sang. Austin had to know that those lyrics were totally about him.

"And then we can go to the chorus and now we have the song done!" Austin said totally ignoring that Ally had totally poured her heart out.

"We don't have a second verse" Ally said

"Oh, Alls" Austin said smiling making Ally blush. He cracked his neck and fingers and started playing the piano.

_"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades, and the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way. I know you will still love me the same."_ He sang looking at Ally. Ally hoped none of this happened to him. His hair is to gorgeous and the crowds will always remember his name hopefully. Austin not playing the guitar was something she never wanted to see.

" _'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen. And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory. I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan. Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand._" Austin finished singing and Ally was blushing like crazy.

"So Austin where did you come up with these lyrics?" Ally asked. Austin looked up and started to get nervous, he should just tell her but he didn't want to hear the same words.

"I...ummm...I..think.." Austin started to say but Ally just kissed him instead. He didn't hesitate to take his hands the place them on her cheeks. The broke apart, both sad.

"Look Ally, we are not waiting. I don't care about my career, I just care about you." Austin said kissing her again.

"I love you" Ally said. She was surprised at herself for saying that.

"I love you too, Ally" Austin said smiling.

"You totally know I wrote those lyrics based on you," Austin said after they fully finished the song.

"I totally knew" Ally said kissing him again. They smiled as they kissed again.

-40 years later-

Austin sat in his seat reading. Well that's what Ally thought. Ally was really reading. Austin was just looking at her like he liked to do. Her face looked serious as she read. Austin looked at her face, she had crinkles at her eyes. She had more wrinkles at her forehead. Her hair had started to turn grey, but Ally was still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"What?" She said looking over at her husband. She walked over to a shelf and turned on the radio. After all these years they still loved music and the white noise the radio gave them.

"You are beautiful" Austin said smiling. Ally loved the little wrinkles that collected around his mouth. The beautiful beach blonde hair had thinned some and grayed some but she still looked as handsome as ever. His eyes still shined with mischief and happiness.

"Austin" Ally said rolling her eyes.

"What? Can't I tell my beautiful wife she's beautiful?!"

"You've been telling me that at least every day since we started dating which was like 40 years ago." She said laughing.

"Well what can I say, I like to remind you." Austin said. She walked over to where she was sitting and kissed him. After being with Austin for 4 decades, kissing him never lost its spark. They were soul mates, they were still as in love as they were when the married at only 23. Austin kissed Ally's forehead. He had never loved anyone quite like e loved ally. Sure he loved his kids, but that was a different love. When he asked her to marry him when they were only 20, it was the best question he had ever asked in his life. And when he said "I do" those were the best two words he had ever said in a sentence. "You're going to be a dad." was the best sentence he had ever heard. All these times involved Ally.

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He started humming a tune. She smiled knowing this tune. It was playing on the radio they just caught the end of the tune.

_"Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my breathing heart._" He sang along with the radio. Ally was amazed they still played this song on the radio. It was one of their best songs, and it both meant a lot to them.

He still sweeps her off her feet everyday. He also can still play the guitar and the crowds still do know his name. They grew old together and it was amazing. While some of the things did change like they thought in the song a lot never did.

_"I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right her where we are."_ Ally finished the song. She kissed Austin and he smiled. I guess love never gets old because they loved each other so much, even after all these years together.


	10. How You Get The Girl

Based on Taylor Swift's song How You Get the Girl

Rated K

Ally woke up today tried as she was when she went to bed . She usually had at least something to look forward in the day, but not today. It was a boring day. It was another day working at Sonic Boom. She looked at her calendar. She noticed a bright red x on it that passed a week ago. He's been gone 189 days not that she's counting. She last heard his voice 103 days ago, once again she wasn't counting. She wondered since he's been back a week if he would stop by and say hello at Sonic Boom. Trish and even Dez have been around just not him. Maybe it is better that he hasn't been around, she was starting to move on. They did break up, and it wasn't easy. She was still mad, he never did give his reason for ending it. So it probably was better that she hasn't seen him, she was still a little angry.

Austin woke up bored. He didn't know what to do. He came back from his tour and was unexcited. He didn't have a pair of arms to go and hug. He didn't have Ally to stay up and talk all night with. He was alone, and it was his fault. Its been 103 days since he heard her voice, not that he has been counting. Since he's been home he's been fighting with himself on wether or not he should see her. He misses her so much its crazy. He turns on the radio just to hear her voice which almost burns him. He turns it off, but then he misses his voice and he fights with himself and turns it back on. Only to catch the last couple words. Austin sighs and he knows today he has to see her or else he will go crazy. He gets dressed and takes a had and sunglasses before heading out the door. He heads to Sonic Boom where he starts to walk and open the door but then he walks away. She probably hates him. He's ruined everything. He misses her so much. After walking back and forth between the door to Sonic Boom and the food court he finally decides to go in.

Ally turns her head to talk to a new customer and she sees him. He's wearing a beanie to hide his beach blonde hair and sunglasses to hide his bright hazel eyes. But as stupid as he thinks she is, she knows its him. She knows how he walks and how when he's feeling awkward he puts his hands in his pockets. She knows how he stands, how he smiles, how he looks when he's thinking. She knows this because when you love someone you take the time to learn that person. It makes her angry that he can't even try to see her, he is trying to hide himself. Why couldn't he just man up and talk to her? He came in the store, and he owes her an explanation!

Anger was never a good look for her so she ignored him.

"Hey, can I look at that guitar over there?" A guy said breaking Ally away from her thoughts.

"Oh sure" She said trying to be friendly. She went to go and pick up the guitar from its holder but it was to high so she quickly grabbed a stool and got it./p

"Here" she said handing the guitar to the guy. He noticed how his brown eyes shined and his smile was even brighter. She tried to get off the stool but she started to fall being clumsy and all. The guy caught her and held her at her waist. It was extremely cliché, but still cute./p

"Thanks" she said blushing his face was close to hers.

Seeing Ally and that guy flirt made him made. Has she moved on that quickly? It was sickening. Without doing anything he left the store. The whole scene he just witnessed was cliche and made him a little sick. He hated thinking of the idea that Ally would be with someone else. He didn't want anyone to kiss her other than him. He didn't want any fool to even look at her, unless it was him. Austin knew that was a little too prosessive, but when you love someone as much as he loved Ally, you want them all to yourself. It was selfish to feel such a way, but he couldn't stop how he felt. Austin went home for the day and played some basketball to clear his mind. He fought with himself all day, he didn't know whether or not he should see her. He shouldn't, but he needed to. He missed her so much.

The sky turned dark as the day went by. Austin had to stop playing basketball because it started to rain. He talked to Dez on the phone instead.

"I just don't know what to do" Austin told himself. He just misses her so much. It's painful not to be with her. It's like he going through withdraw of a drug, except it was Ally. He shouldn't see her. So he sat down on the couch and watch it rain outside.

The doorbell rang and Ally got up annoyed. Who the hell would that be? It's pouring rain outside and it was perfect weather to read a book which she was just doing. She rolled her eyes and opened up the door. She almost slammed it shut when she saw who was on the other side.

"Are you insane?!" Ally yelled as she opened up the door. She found Austin shaking from the rain. He looked like a ghost, all pale.

"It's been a long six months" Austin said breathlessly. Ally nodded but she didn't look at him. How could she, he broke her heart into a million piece, then stepped on the shattered pieces.

"Can I come in?" Austin asked. Ally was embarrassed she didn't ask him in from the rain before. She nodded and he followed her in. She went to go and get him a towel, and poured him some hotish tea she made later.

"Thanks" he said taking the tea and towel. They stared at each other for a while. Both their eyes showed undeniable pain.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I was too scared to say what I really wanted, and that's why you haven't heard from me in almost six months" Austin said. He looked down at his cup, he couldn't look at her. He knew her eye's were filled with tears, that she didn't want him to see. It was still his Ally, she would never show any kind of weakness. She ran her hands through her hair, she didn't know what to do. She missed him so much, it almost hurt her.

"I want you for better or worse, Ally. I would wait forever and ever to be with you. I know I broke your heart, I'll put it back together if you give me the chance." Austin continued. This time he did look up at Ally who was clearly confused at this situation. But she gave him a slow and smile that gave him hope and broke his heart. It wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a pain-filled smile. She looked out of the window of her kitchen. She played with her hands, he knew that meant she didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe you still have this picture" He told her. He walked over to a shelf and took the picture in his hand. It was the picture they had taken right after he asked her to be his girlfriend. He smiled as he saw himself smile in the picture. It was one the brightest smiles he has ever had. Ally kissed him on the cheek as the picture was taken.

It's still my favorite picture of us." Ally said, she walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled at the picture.

"Do you remember our honeymoon phase where we would always be touching each other." Austin reminded her. When they were younger, they would always

"Yeah, I don't think we ever did get out of the phase." Ally told him. They never did, even know they craved the touch of the other.

"I think I lost my mind that night, I left you all alone and never told you why." Austin said studying another picture of them.

"Yeah, it was a dumb ass move." Ally said

"I know, and I want you to know, I did it because I was scared. I was scared that when I came home we wouldn't be us, and I thought it would be easier to see you after those six months. I hoped we would have both moved on by then. I was scared that when I came home there wouldn't be the spark that I felt, when I was with you." Austin told Ally. Ally was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Ally looked and him and just kissed him. His arms wrapped around her hair, and her arms were flung around his neck. She pulled away and looked at him. She almost regretted it, how could she trust him now.

"Austin you broke my heart. How do I trust you again."

"I want you for worse or for better. I know I broke your heart Alls, but I'll put it back together. And I will wait forever and ever for you." Austin said kissing Ally again.

"I don't want you to go again." Ally said kissing him. Tears were running down her face, as she was in his arms, where she should be.

"I don't want to go either, I love you too much Ally, to even leave you ever again." Austin said.

"I love you too, so much" Ally said kissing him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she kissed him passionatley. This kiss reminded her of how it used to be, in the pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks. This it how it should be with her lips on his. The world was theirs together.


	11. Tour

Austin and Ally on tour after Red Carpets and Relationships so some spoilers! This one was a long over due chapter, sorry!

Rated M

"Austin I can't believe you did that for me, well for us." Ally said with her head on his shoulder. They were finally on the road headed for Ally's first tour stop. She was going on tour with Austin her best friend and boyfriend could life get better? She was finally living her dream.

"Do you regret it?" she later asked. He sighed.

"No, yes." He sighed

"It's complicated. When I think about it, I threw my shot of being a star out the window, but every time I look at you I remember why I did it and I wouldn't change anything. I know I would do anything for you, and it's totally worth it. I have no regrets." Austin said smiling at Ally

"I understand, I would give it all up for you too. But I am so happy you did this for us. I can't believe it! I love you." Ally said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Austin said kissing her. He smiled as he kissed her every time. Ally was his and that was worth every career he would ever have and had. He never felt something so much for one person. He loved her with everything he could love her with.

Ally deepened their kiss. She felt like she was sky high. Everything was perfect right now. When she kissed Austin it was energizing it gave her the feeling she would do anything. It made her feel unstoppable. She knew this was a little cliché but fuck that! He made her feel on top of the world. He woke up something inside her. She knew no one loved her quite as much as Austin did. When he was with her she was better.

"I love you" She said kissing him again. She loved how the words danced around them. She loved how the words sounded. She was loved Austin Moon, and he loved her. And those three words made her smile whenever she said or heard them. Damn, she was a love sick puppy.

"I...love...you...so...much" he said in between kisses. Neither one could get enough of the other's lips. Ally slid herself on Austin laps straddling him. Austin didn't complain. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ally was surprised at first at his move but it was even more surprising that she wanted more. Every time he pulled her closer, she wanted to get closer and closer. She melted into his touch like butter melts on pancakes.

She got off his lap and tried to not notice Austin's boner but it was extremely noticeable. She smiled and pulled him to the back of the bus.

"Here help me" She said. She pulled out a some sheets and she pushed the twin sized beds together in the back of the bus. They made one big bed. Once pushed together she crawled on the bed and Austin came to the edge. She knelled on the bed and attached her lips to his. The kiss was a passionate like all most of theirs, but this one was more heated then most. It screamed sex and more.

Austin couldn't believe that this was his Ally. She bit down on his lip and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He was completely turned on by how dominate she was being. He pushed her down on the bed a crawled over her. He hovered over her careful not to crush her. Ally was so turned on, Austin looked hot and had a certain look in his eyes, lust. She continued to kiss him loving the feeling.

She moaned as his tongue roamed her mouth. His hands moved up and down her body feeling every curve. He didn't want to rush this and memorize every part of her beautiful body, but he never did have a lot of self control. He pushed up her shirt and she took it as a hint to take it off. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Austin smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled as she took off her shirt. Her royal blue lacy bra was all that was left on her chest, but that was quickly discarded too. That left her perky tits bare. He moved his hands and massaged them. She moaned as he touched her. Then she gasped as he took her into his mouth and sucked. He did this to each one. She had never gone this far with anyone, but this was new and defiantly exciting.

"Austin" she almost whispered. She took his shirt off. Her hands ran over his abs. He was a blonde god in her eyes. Her touch made him shiver. He started to kiss her more. His lips moved down to her neck and hit her weakness. She moans as he sucked her neck he left a mark on her neck. She would act like she was mad a him for leaving such a mark on her neck the next day but every time she saw it she would smile.

"Austinn" she moaned. That made him even harder if possible. His hands moved from her boobs to her pants. He looked at her and she nodded. He slowly undid the button on her pants. She was so nervous yet excited. Once her pants and panties were thrown somewhere, Austin moved down to the end of the bed. Ally gasp and his warm fingers at her thighs. He started to kiss her and as she gasped he slid two fingers into her. He started to pump them and watch as a perfect 'o' formed on her red swollen lips. Austin thought he was going to cum right there watching her.

"Oh,god. Austinnn" she moaned loudly. Her moans got louder and he knew she was close. Before she climaxed Ally moved them she was on top. She pulled down Austin's boxers and was a bit surprised at how big he was. She decided now was not the time to be nervous. She started to kiss him and her hands skimmed his skin. She started to pump her hands around his hard dick.

"Holy-shi..." Austin moaned as Ally took him into her mouth. She knew what a blow job was, but she wasn't sure how to do one. She watched his face to see what he liked, and he liked just about everything. Listening to the sluts in the girls bathroom did pull off in the long run.

Austin was close to cumming so he flipped them over. He wanted to be inside of her when he came. He started to kiss her everywhere again, setting her mind in a dizzy haze. He looked at Ally as if asking for permission to go on. Ally smiled and kissed him. He lined himself up with her and pushed in. Ally let out a small whimper. The pain honestly wasn't that bad, it was uncomfortable at first but as he started to move the uncomfortableness was gone.

"Fasterrr" Ally moaned. Austin made his pace faster. He started to kiss her neck leaving another mark on it.

"Fuck" he hissed, she was so tight. She felt so good. Ally usually didn't like cuss words but Austin cussing turned her on even more. Austin moved and hit her spot every time.  
>"Oh, my god, yes" Ally said in hot breaths. The pleasure she was feeling was undescribleable. It was amazing how he could set her world on fire like this.<p>

"I'm c..close" she stuttered. Soon her walls clenched and fell. It was like she blacked out.

"Fuck" she heard Austin moan.

She opened her eyes to find Austin pull out of her. He fell on top of the bed, tired. Who knew sex was that tiring?

"That was amazing" Ally said smiling at Austin who wrapped his arms around her small sweaty body.

"You're amazing" Austin said kissing her forehead

"Was that your first time?" She asked. She didn't know why she asked the question, but she was curious.

"Yes" he answered. The answer kind of surprised her, but she knew Austin was a gentleman and it did make sense.

"Mine too" Ally said, but Austin already knew that. She laid her head on Austin's chest and they both just listened to their heart beats. They were almost synchronized as their breathing came to a normal pace.

"I love you" Ally said

"I love you so much" Austin said kissing her. They moved closer together and feel asleep for the night.


	12. Pictures

This is my own idea

Rated K

"Okay Austin, I think that's it" Ally said from the doorway. Austin and Ally had just finished moving all their boxes into their new home. Ally walked outside to join her husband who was outside just taking in the view of the house.

"Its beautiful" Ally said admiring their beautiful house the bought together. It was a big house but they could afford way bigger. They wanted a comfy home where their friends could come over and maybe have some kids live in the house.

Austin took Ally's hand and they started walk into the house. Before going through the front door Austin picked up Ally bridal style. Ally laughed as he went through the door with her in his arms.

"Austin, what was that for?" She said laughing he put her down.

"The grooms supposed to carry the bride over the threshold of the house. Its for good luck" Austin explained

"You and you're superstitions." Ally said grabbing a box and moving it to the kitchen.

"I can't believe this place is all ours." Ally said smiling. Austin loved watching his beautiful wife smile. He turned on some music and they started to unpack.

"Alls, this is our song!" Austin said. One of their old songs came on the radio. They sang it as a duet and it became a hit. He moved to Ally and grabbed her hand. He twirled her around as she laughed. They started to dance to their old song. And when the song ended they were both sad to let go of each other.

As the day went by the kitchen was just about unpacked. Ally started to move to the family room where she started to put movies on the shelves along with books. She opened a box and started to put her favorite old movies away. She came by another small box in the bigger box. She noticed her own handwriting on the smaller box and tried to remember when she put it in the bigger box. The bigger box was in the attic and she took it down just before she moved, the smaller box must have just been in there.

'Memories' the label read on the smaller box said. Ally opened it up to find pictures among pictures.

"Hey, Austin" she called

"Yeah" Austin said walking into the room. He moved his arms around his wife's waist and rested his head on hers.

"Look what I found" she said showing him the pictures. He smiled as he touched some of them.

"Look at this one" Ally said smiling. It was their first picture they took together ten years ago. It was a picture of 15 year old Austin and 15 year old Ally laughing with each other.

_"Guy's, if you are going to be partners we need a picture to put on the website and to use" Trish said. She moved Ally and Austin closer together. Austin put his arm around Ally and they posed for the picture smiling._

_"Okay, that pose will be prefect for a boring picture, I need one that shows life and character" Dez said with his camera._

_"So how do you want to do that?" Ally asked confused._

_"I have an idea" Austin said. He moved his hands down Ally's back making her shiver, then he started to tickle her. She started to laugh and move away but Austin pulled her closer. Austin laughed with her and somewhere in that moment of pure silliness Dez took their first photo together to out up on their website and was sent to agencies. Ally liked to believe the sparks she felt were imaginary but they weren't, she just ignored with existence as long as possible._

"Wow look at this one." Austin said pulling out the picture of all 4 of them at Trish's quinceañera.

"Can you believe that was 10 years ago?" Ally added. Austin shock his head. He looked at the picture studying it.

_"Mom! Hurry up! I want to see if any of the gifts have a gift receit or if one of them is whole!" Trish yelled at her mom who was trying to get a good picture of them. Her mom rolled her eyes. They lined up Dez on one side of Austin, Ally on the other and next to Ally was Trish._

_"Sorry about your night" Austin said to Ally, he knew she was disappointed in Dallas rejecting her._

_"Me too, and thanks for everything." Ally said kissing him on the cheek. Austin turned bright red and was stunned. He didn't even hear Trish's mom said smile. The picture was taken of him still smiling at Ally. Everyone's head was faced towards the camera except Austin's._

"Did you have a crush on me back then?" Ally asked noticing how 15 year old Austin looked at her in the picture.

"No, maybe, kinda," Austin answered.

"I didn't know what I was feeling I was 15 inexperienced with love," Austin explained after kissing Ally's head. They moved on the next picture.

"Awwwww" Ally said as they looked at it.

"Look it's the one when you where covered in stars" Austin said. The picture was of a young happy Ally. She was so excited that she earned so many gold star's she had Austin take a picture of her to record the moment.

_"Austin take a picture I want this in the records for most gold stars. This is a legendary moment!" Ally said practically spinning around the room. She handed Austin a camera and she posed trying to show all her gold stars. Austin laughed as he took the picture. It turned out slightly blurry in the back but Ally was in focus. Austin loved how excited she got by just earning gold star stickers. It was kinda cute...never mind, it was Ally and it wasn't cute...it was best friend cute._

"Look this one was when you got over you're fear of umbrellas!" Ally pointed out.

"That was a pretty silly fear" Austin commented

"No fear is silly,"Ally reminded him. She looked at the picture and remember how it felt to feel Austin's smooth skin under her fingers.

_Austin was shirtless and holding up Ally like he held up the girl in the movie. Ally tried to look scared for the picture and Austin tried to look manly. Her hands were placed on his chest. He shivered at her touch but ignored it. _

"This was when you first signed with Jimmy."

"Douchebag"

"Austin! Started you're career!" Ally scowled

"Yeah, but he also made me choose between the love of my life and my passion. That is a douchebag move."

"Yeah, I agree." Ally said. She smiled at the picture taken. It was his first show as a Star Records recorder. He was sweaty and excited as he posed next to Jimmy. Ally was the one to take the picture too.

_"Aww Austin! When you get home take a shower!" Ally yelled at Austin as he tried to hug her after the show. His silly grin couldn't be whipped off his face. Jimmy left after Ally took a photo of him a Jimmy together. Austin was grinning and had a thumbs up while Jimmy had a normal smile and a composed pose._

_"Ally, I just played my first concert as a Star Records recorder." He said looking down at her. His eyes were filled with happiness. He couldn't believe his dreams were coming true._

_"I know, I am so proud of you. You made it." Ally said hugging him. She moved away making Austin miss her arms around his neck._

_"I couldn't have done it without you." he told her kissing her on the cheek making her blush like crazy._

_"But seriously Aus, shower. Now. Then you can party all you want." She said smiling._

_"Okay fine." he said laughing as he left her._

"This one's my first time on stage singing!" Ally said pointing out the picture with her and Austin singing Don't Look Down.

"I looked good in that costume!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes you did." Austin said kissing her on the cheek. The next pictures remind Austin of how stupid he used to be.

_"So Austin, are you and Ally dating?" Kira asked Austin causally._

_"Me and Ally?" He said like she was crazy._

_"Yeah you guys always act like a couple." Kira said._

_"Guy's I'm trying to get a picture of my first music video I directed" Dez yelled though the megaphone._

_"Oh, Austin come here." Ally said. Austin walked over to Ally and she fixed his shirt and hair._

_"There" she said she smiled and patted his back. This wasn't unnormal for Austin and Ally, Austin had even bought her tampons one day when it was an emergancy. They really did act like a couple._

_"See what I mean" Kira said once Austin was besides her. Austin nodded, he understood but he wanted to go out with Kira. Ally wasn't even in the picture._

_"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Austin asked Kira. Kira looked at him surrprised since they just talked about him going out with Ally._

_"Only if you promise there's nothing going on with you and Ally." She said._

_"Okay! Get close together!" Dez yelled pushing the cast all close together. Kira was pushed into Austin, her hands flew to his chest and he caught her by the waist._

_"I promise, there's nothing going on with me and Ally" Austin said looking over at Ally. He looked over at Ally who was smiling and posing ready to take the picture. There was nothing, but did he want something? He couldn't date his best friend, that would be wrong. Sure, they knew each other inside and out and they obviously cared about each other, but did they like each other in that way?_

_"Cheese!" Dez yelled and everyone smiled and Austin was lost in his own world. With Kira in his arms and his eye's set on Ally was how the picture was taken. It was crazy but his whole relationship with Kira was the just like the picture, Kira was in his arms but all he wanted was Ally instead._

"That is awkward...looking at this picture now, Kira was totally into you and you were looking at me."Ally commented looking at the picture.

"I know, I was thinking if maybe we did like each other in a different way by then." Austin said looking at the picture. The next picture Austin ripped in half as soon as he saw it.

"Austin!" Ally scowled.

"What"

"That was my picture"

"Of your ex boyfriend! That tried to many things on you. I hate him" Austin said

"Yeah, but still that was a my picture of a memory, good or bad"

"I'm sorry"

"No, you're not"

"I know" Austin said kissing her on the nose. She could never be mad at Austin. The picture he ripped up was of young Elliot. When Austin and Ally broke up and they went separate ways for awhile she did date Elliot. It was an awful decision but she really loved him at the time. He asked her to marry him and she said yes, but that was until she learned he was cheating on her. She broke the engagement and went back home. Well back home to Austin. It wasn't easy to get over Elliot, but after a couple months she started to heal and realized all those years, she was treated awful when she compared Austin to Elliot. She didn't even want to think about that now.

"That was one of the best day's of my life" Ally said as she showed Austin the next picture.

"It was a pretty big day" He comment

_"Guys smile!" Trish said excitedly she pushed Austin and Ally close together. Ally was about to pass out, taking a picture was not a good idea. Why did she ever agree to go on stage?_

_"Ally, are you okay?" Dez asked her._

_"You look a little green". Ally put her hand over her mouth and Austin looked at her worried and of course Trish took the picture then._

_"I'll be right back!" Ally yelled leaving the room for the bathroom. Ally ran to the bathroom and threw up her lunch._

_"Ally, are you okay?" Austin said busting into the bathroom._

_"No, Austin you can't be in here" Ally said whipping her mouth._

_"I know I just want to make sure you are okay" Austin said rubbing her back._

_"I'm fine, I'll meet you out there" Ally said looked back at Austin. He nodded and left._

_"See you" Austin said kissing her on the cheek. But once he left, so did Ally. It wasn't till she talked to her mom that she finally got on stage._

"I can't believe this picture is 8 years old. Can you believe we dated for 8 years?" Ally said showing Autin the next picture.

"I never noticed Dez's shirt till now" Austin said pointing out Dez's shirt. Dez had a shirt on that said Team Ally. The picture was when Austin and Ally first started dating. Trish took the picture of Austin and Ally hugging. On the back of the picture Trish wrote "finally got your shit together". They both laughed as they read the back of the picture.

Picture after picture was filled with memories. Most of them with just Austin and Ally. One caught their eye and Ally couldn't remember where it came from

"Where was that picture taken?" Ally asked Austin

"The rockumentary. Don't you remember, Dez made us dress up weird and act out our lives from different movies. This ones from the vampire scene" Austin told her. Ally looked back at the picture and it all came back to her.

_"Trish! I don't want to talk to him!" Ally whined to her best friend_

_"Ally, come on you guys have to be professional. You do still work together. Plus you guys have that weird relationship thing going. I don't know what to call it." Trish told her_

_"Trissssshhhh" Ally whined. She didn't want to see him today. He totally betrayed her! Working with another songwriter, did he want to replace her?_

_Later that day she dressed up in her outfit Dez gave her._

_"Now Austin, you are a mysterious vampire. Ally you are a girl deeply in love with the creepy vampire. You guys will move over there and sing You Can Come to Me." Dez explained to him._

_"Action" he screamed. Ally and Austin played their parts as expected. As they started to sing, it's like they forgot every fight they ever had. It was just them, and music, which is how it should be. Ally didn't know which one leaned in first but one did and they kissed. It was romantic and weird at the same time. They weren't even supposed to act like themselves but they did._

"The next think in Ally's hand was a letter. It was the letter Austin gave her before he headed out on his first tour. It was Ally's favorite love letter she had ever gotten. She had kept it all these years. Just looking at the faded boyish handwriting made her smile.

The next few pictures where of the whole gang. Some from Austin's tour and some from school. She missed Dez and Trish but they lived close so they visited and still talked to each other all the time.

"Look, it's Roxy" Austin said. The picture was taken when Austin had Ally over his shoulder. Ally was mad that the interviewer had said Ally wasn't as good of a writer than Roxy.

"Yeah, she was awesome" Ally commented. "I love the hair, maybe I should die my hair blonde?" Ally commented making Austin cringe. He hated her having blonde hair, he loved her chestnut curls. It was part of what made them different and he wouldn't change anything.

"Next picture" Austin answered.

"Oh gross" he said after looking at the next picture. It was a of Ally and Gavin.

"Austin took the picture of her and Gavin and threw it somewhere.

"I can't believe you guys ever liked those movies" Ally commented looking at the next picture. It was at the Zaliens Convention. They all dressed up like a character from the movies. They looked ridiculous.

"Hey! They are great movies!"

"I still can't decide whether we met real aliens or not."

"Oh, they where real."

"What ever you say, I'm still skeptical."

"Here's our cheesy prom picture." Austin said moving on the the next picture.

"You looked so beautiful." Austin said.

"You didn't look to bad yourself."

"I think thats my fourth favorite dress on you."

"What's your first."

"This one." Austin said showing a picture of it to Ally.

"Austin Moon!" Ally yelled as she hit his arm. Of course he choose the most revealing one she had ever wore.

"What!"

"You know I hates that dress!"

"Ally you looked amazing! You looked hot." Austin commented. The picture taken Austin and Ally looked a little rushed and a little drunk. Ally was in Austin's jacket to cover herself up some. Their smiles where bright and their lips where swollen and their hair was messed up.

_Ally walked into the fancy restaurant. She was invited to this after party for an award show in Miami. It felt good to be back home and the best part all her friends made it back home for a while at least. It was a last minute decision to go. She didn't really want to go out but Trish said it would be good for her since she hasn't gone out since she and Elliot broke up a couple months ago. And on top of that Trish picked out her outfit. Ally didn't know what to wear so Trish quickly searched her closet and found a dress and some shoes. Ally was in a tight black dress. It was short and tight. It had a low neck line that made her cleavage bigger than she liked it to be. Her feet already ached from wearing the black pumps. _

_It turns out Trish "accidentally" picked out the shortest and tights dress she owns and "accidentally" matched it with the highest heals she _

_"Wow" A smooth voice said behind her. She turned around and her heart started to beat a mile a minute. Just his voice can make her smile and her heart flutter 90 miles an hour. _

_"Hi, Austin" she said calmly._

_"Wow, you look amazing." Austin commented. He tried to have self control when looking at her but she was not the little 15 year old he had met before. She was also not the 16 year old he fell in love with. Her body looked amazing in the tight black dress it hugged all the right places . It had a low neck line which he loved and it ended almost right under her ass. Her legs went on forever in those heels. She looked absolutely hot._

_"Thank you" Ally said smiling. She noticed how his eyes draped up and down her body. It made her feel like she had a certain power over him._

_"Want to dance?_

_"Love to" And that dance lead to a few make out sessions in the back of the restaurant along with some other crazy things called feelings. _

"You know the day we broke up at our first awards show was one of out stupidest decisions ever." Austin commented as they looked at the next picture of them at the red carpet pictures of them together.

"It really was, why did we ever decide to do that."

"We just wanted to do whats best for our careers."

"I know but it I could go back in time I'd tell my idiot self not to choose my career over you." Austin told Ally.

"I would tell myself the same."

"You know, I'm really happy we opened up the music factory, it has been one of our best decisions." Ally told him. The next picture was of Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish in front the new Music Factory. They still worked at the music factory and loved it. Some kids they taught really did make it big. But the best part was working with kids ho had the same dreams as they did.

"Where's this one from?" Austin asked.

_The sunlight streamed though the windows. She rolled over on her bed and looked at the clock it as 10:30. She smiled as she remembered last night. It was an amazing night. She remembered how he kissed her. She remembered how she told him he loved her and how they had sex. She smiled at the memories flooding to her. She smiled as she saw him sleeping next to her. He looked so innocent and so happy. He looked like a little kid. His blonde hair in his face and he face smushed up against the pillow. She quickly took a picture of him sleeping and thought it would be great to have if she needed to blackmail because that was the type of girlfriend she was. But it turned out it was one of her favorite pictures of him. It was innocent and cute like he sort of was. _

"I actually like that picture, it's cute." Ally said

"I like this one." Austin said commenting on their last picture.

"This one is a good one of us." Ally told him.

_Austin and Ally where sitting at the piano messing around with some chords trying to get a song written. Austin loved how Ally looked when she was deep in thought. He loved when her perfect curls feel in her face. He loved it when their hands brush at the keys. He loved everything about her. _

_"Marry Me"_

_"What?!" Ally said as she stoped playing the piano._

_"You heard me. Ally Dawson will you marry me?" Austin said getting off the piano bench and got down on one knee. He fished a ring out of his pocket which he has been carrying for the past month thinking of a way to propose. _

_"Yes!" Ally said attacking his with a huge hug. She kissed him and smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. And then flash. _

_"Dez!" They both yelled._

_"Hey guys"_

_"When did you.."_

_"I've been here the whole time." Dez said. Austin and Ally where stunned but to happy to be mad. They where getting married. _

It was the last picture in the box. Ally grabbed a new frame and put the first picture they took together next to their most recent one. Their wedding picture. She placed the picture on the mantel of the fireplace

Over the years the pictures we pushed aside to make room for their children's pictures and then their grandparent's children.

Their pictures may have been cheesy but so was their love story. But it was a beautiful love story. And it was told over the years to their children and their children told theirs and it was passed on. Pictures are memories and memories deserved to be passed on. So with their memories their pictures were also passed around. One of the first picture together, their wedding photo and the last family photo they took.


End file.
